lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Experiment 354b (hornedturtle)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Agumentable, Force, Implement, Psionic |Power Description=Melee 1, +7 vs. fort, 1d8+5 force damage, 354b pushes the target and each enemy adjacent to himself 1 square. Agument 1: As above, but he pushes the target 0 squares Augment 2: 1d8+5 force damage, and the target is knocked prone. In addition, 354b pushes the target and each enemy adjacent to himself 1 square.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=once per round |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5; 354b or one ally in burst. Effect: The target gains hit points equal to its healing surge value +0 and 354b expends an infusion created with his Healing Infusion class feature. Special: 354b only has one Healing Infusion per day.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=once per round |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Close burst 5; Forge or one ally in burst. Effect: Target gains +1 bonus to AC until the end of the encounter and Forge spends an infusion created with his Healing Infusion class feature. The target can end the bonus as a free action to gain temporary hit points equal to its healing surge value + 3. Special: 354b only has one Healing Infusion per day.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Neutral |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=16 (+3) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=19 (+4) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=12 (+1) |Skills=Arcana +12, Endurance +9, History +11, Insight +7, Intimidate +10, Perception +7, Religion +8, |Feats=Ritual Caster, Jack of All Trades, Skill Power, Student of Artifice |Equipment=Orb of Life Conversion +1, Staff of Psicraft +1, Shimmering Armor +1 |Rituals=Tenser's Floating Disk, Comprehend Language, Enchant Magic Item, Gentle Repose}} Character Information Background During the Last War there were several hidden secret research and development facilities created. The location of these facilities was known only to a few wizards who would teleport in materials and personnel. These facility were generally built either far underground or in equally inaccessible locations. After the Treaty of Thronehold these facilities were shut down, sealed and the personnel sworn to silence about them. One of these facilities was devoted to the psionic potential of Warforged. The day it was shut down several experimental Warforged were left abandoned within the facility. These Warforged became concerned when the researchers did not return. With no way to follow they waited. After a time they wondered. Eventually some of tem desired to find out why they had been left behind. That day three left the facility. After some digging through rock they came to a natural cave system and resealed the hole behind them. For months they wandered through the caves, caves that were like a maze. In the end only one made it out, Experiment 354b. Appearance Experiment 354b's outer plating has a mostly rough hewn rock look with occasional veins of green crystal, over this he wear a simple cloke with hood. Age: - Gender: Male Height: 6'6" Weight: 302 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Forge has no personality. A real character would describe their personality, mannerisms, and quirks here. Hooks * Potential hooks for character development should go here. * A DM may use them when creating a potential adventure. Kicker The kicker describes what put your character on the path to adventure. It can be brief or long, but should provide their motivation. Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Coins: 16gp Encumbrance: 55.5lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: None Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 9 (6 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Warforged (EPG) * +2 Str, +2 Con * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common * Warforged Resolve racial power * Warforged Mind: +1 to Will * Living Construct * Unsleeping Watcher * Warforged Resilience * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. '''Psion (EPG) * Telekinesis Focus: Gain the Far Hand an Forceful Push powers. * Psionic Augmentation: 354b has 4 power points to augment powers with. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * Psion: Ritual Caster * 1st: Jack of All Trades * 2nd: Skill Power (Legend Lore) * 4th: Student of Artifice Background Experimental Prototype: +2 History. Skills and Languages Languages: Common See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold - 50 Comprehend Language Ritual - 50 Gentle Repose Ritual - 2 Backpack - 2 Climber's Kit - 2 Crowbar - 50 Everburning Torch - 40 Nail of Sealing - 70 Residuum - 1 Oil(1 pint)(10) - 1 Flint and Steel - 2 Hempen Rope(50 ft.)(2) - 1 Belt pouch - 1 Cloak 140 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+4 ** Staff of Artifice +1 XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. An adventure name would go here: * 600 XP from nowhere (a link to where it came from would go here) Total XP: 600 Changes List changed here * 2009/07/12: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories.